Let's Groove
|films = Kronk's New Groove |preceded_by = Camp Chippamunka |video = Earth, Wind & Fire - Let's Groove (Video Version)}}"Let's Groove" is a song featured in the DVD film, Kronk's New Groove, performed by . It is heard during the scene where Kronk and Ms. Birdwell make raisin bread for their Chippers and spark a romance together. A rendition of this song can also be heard during the film's end credits. The song was also heard in the trailer for the original Emperor's New Groove, but was not actually featured in the film or its soundtrack. Lyrics Let's groove tonight Share the spice of life Baby slice it right We're gonna groove tonight Let this groove get you to move It's alright (alright) alright Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright Gonna tell what you can do with my love Alright Let you know girl You're looking good you're out of sight Alright Just move yourself And glide like a seven-forty-seven And lose you're self in the sky Among the clouds in the heavens 'cause Let this groove light up your fuse It's alright (alright) alright Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright Let me tell you what you can do with my love Alright Gotta let you know girl You're looking good you're out of sight Alright Just tell the d.j. to play your favorite tune Then you know it's okay What you found is happening now Let this groove get you to move It's alright (alright) alright Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright Let this groove get you to move It's alright (alright) alright yeah Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright You will find a piece of mind On the floor take a little time Come and see, you and me Make a little sign I'll be there after a while If you want my love We can boogie on down Down boogie on down Down boogie on down yeah Down boogie on down On down Boogie on Let's groove tonight Share the spice of life Baby slice it right We're gonna groove tonight Let this groove light up your fuse It's alright (alright) alright Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright Let this groove light up your fuse It's alright (alright) alright Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright Let this groove light up your fuse It's alright (alright) alright Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright Let's groove tonight Share the spice of life Baby slice it right We're gonna groove tonight Let this groove light up your fuse It's alright (alright) alright Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright Let this groove light up your fuse It's alright (alright) alright Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright Category:Songs Category:Romance songs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Non-Disney songs